Do Yourself A Favor
by kaitouahiru
Summary: It was to late to listen to the red head, Halle realized when she saw the closed door that he never seemed to be able to close. MxM onesided HallexMello


Me: This is another Death Note oneshot. I have never liked the pairing Halle/Mello so here is something to counter it!

Disclaimer: I no own.

* * *

"_He doesn't like you," _

That's what Mello's lackey had told her when he had first laid eyes on her and Mello was out of earshot. She was surprised, to say the least.

"What?" she asked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hey, I'm just trying to let you down easy," he shrugged. "If I were you, I wouldn't tell him."

"You don't know that," Halle said, forgetting her façade of pretending that she wasn't attracted to Mello. He seemed to stare at her- she couldn't see through his goggles… but it sure felt like it. He put the cigarette out and lit a new one. What was the red head's name again? She couldn't quite remember… something common, wasn't it? Matthew? Eric?

"Actually, I do," he said, blowing out a steady stream of smoke. "Don't tell him."

"Why?" Halle asked. "Are you scared he'll have no more need of you with me around?" he smirked and laughed.

"Yeah, right," he chuckled. "Like _you_ could hack an entire system…"

"What's that supposed to mean? Because I'm a woman I can't work technology?" Halle snapped. The red head put his goggles on top of his head and she could see his eyes for the first time- it stole her breath away. Why did he hide his eyes? They were beautiful…

"I don't care whether you're a woman, a man, a dog, or some other miscreant," he said. "No one matches up to my standards and isn't it Gevanni who does the computer work?" Halle didn't answer him.

"Matt, we're leaving!" Mello ordered. So that was the red head's name… it suited him for some odd reason, she thought.

"Coming!" Matt called back. "Do yourself a favor, don't tell him and just get over him." Halle stared after the red head- _Matt_. Matt was his name- or was that just an alias? No, it was too normal to be an alias. There was Near and there was Mello and there used to be L. Matt was to… to normal to be someone's "nickname." She supposed that he was safe from Kira, after all, what was his last name?

She sighed in annoyance as she had to go close the door herself.

* * *

_"You still haven't given up?"_

That was what Matt asked her the second time they saw each other with a frown. He had seen her hopeful expression when she answered the door- which had disappeared immediately when she saw _him_.

"Where's Mello?" she asked instead.

"Busy," Matt said. "I told you before but I think I have to tell you in a way that gets through your head. You. Can't. Have. Him."

"What do you know?" Halle glared at him. "You're just his lackey." Matt didn't seem the least bit ruffled and that pissed her off.

"Here," he said, pushing a folder into her hands. "I still advise against telling him... you're setting yourself up for disappointment."

"Get out!" Halle hissed. Matt didn't smirk this time as he walked out, but he paused to say one more thing.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he said, not closing the door behind himself again.

* * *

November 10

_"..."_

This time, Matt didn't say anything to her. He just walked past her. She noticed that his goggles were on top of his head, not covering his eyes.

"Can I sit here?" he asked, pointing to the couch which had the coffee table close by. Halle sucked in a breath and nodded. Mello always seemed to sit there on his visits when he needed information. Matt hooked his laptop up and they didn't talk to each other. Matt did his thing and she would occasionally glance at him.

"You want something to drink?" she asked.

"No thanks," he said, typing furiously. He paused and rubbed his eyes, putting the goggles on. Then she figured it out. He was sensitive to the light?

"Matt..."

"If it's about Mello, don't,"

"Are you photosensitive?" He stopped typing for a minute.

"Yeah," and then the furious typing continued.

"Who are the goggles from?"

"L," she didn't say anything more, mixing in tea leaves with the hot water.

She sat comfortably in a chair at the table, not to sure about how she felt about the silence and the lackey probably doing something illegal on that computer. What if they traced his hacking to her apartment? She was about to open her mouth to ask when his cell phone rang loudly in his pocket. She jumped slightly, the tea almost spilling over- it would have if she hadn't drank most of it.

"...I'm on my way," Matt said. He grabbed the vest she hadn't known that he'd taken off and grabbed his laptop, jerking the cords out of the sockets without a care to their delicacy.

"What's going on?" Halle asked.

"Mello," Matt said.

"I'm coming with you," Halle said, getting up.

"Do what you want," Matt grunted, leaving the door open for her to close it.

In the car, Halle was scared. She hadn't thought that Matt would drive crazy. Mello must really be in trouble to have Matt, who usually seemed so calm and laid back, worked up. She understood why when they pulled into a demolished building sight.

"What happened here?"

"I don't know," Matt said, turning off the engine and slamming the door shut.

"Didn't he say anything?!"

"Yeah- help!" Matt snapped. "Mello!"

"Mello, where are you!" Halle shouted.

"He's probably somewhere under there!" Matt cursed.

"Spread out and look for him," Halle said. Matt didn't argue, running to the closest rubble and moving it, looking for signs of the blond mafia boss. "Matt! Found him- he's under here!" Matt turned to look at her and ran over to her.

"Mello, you alive?" Halle asked. They heard a groan.

"Lift," Matt said, grabbing the rubble trapping him. Halle grabbed the other side, helping Matt to throw it off of Mello. Mello groaned again and Halle got down to Mello's level as Matt continued getting the rubble off of him.

"We're here, Mello, you can relax," Halle said gently.

"Ha...lle?" he groaned and winced as Matt removed the last piece he was buried under. "Matt..."

"I'm here," he said, already scooping Mello into his arms. "I'm here."

* * *

"Mello..." Halle said. He grunted in response. He didn't know why she had called him to the park. She had just said it was important but so far she hadn't supplied him with anything about the Kira case. Matt would probably laugh when he got home... actually, Matt would be pissed when he found out Mello was gone. It had only been a week since Matt had gotten him out from the burning building.

"I'm... interested in you," she said finally. Mello didn't take a bite of his chocolate that was so close to his mouth.

"That's why you called me here?" Mello asked. She didn't answer. "Sorry, not interested."

* * *

_"You can't say I didn't warn you,"_

That's what Matt said when he came through the door of her apartment, holding a tissue box.

"Shut up!" Halle snapped. "Why would you know anyways?" She didn't take the tissue box from Matt. She wasn't crying, so why would she need it?

"Lidner... did you ever consider that Mello was gay?" he asked.

"What?" she asked. "You're crazy..." but thinking about it now, it seemed to make sense.

_'"Why?" Halle asked. "Are you scared he'll have no more need of you with me around?" he smirked and laughed. "Yeah, right," he chuckled.'_

_'"Do yourself a favor, don't tell him and just get over him."'_

_'"You. Can't. Have. Him."' _She felt sick. Just how many clues had Matt given her?

"And you're..."

"Yeah, he's with me," Matt said. Halle stared at him and she hadn't looked at him before but now she realized that his goggles were off. The lights were turned on low... so why would he need them. For some reason, seeing his eyes, she wanted to cry and that's when the tears started falling. She was grateful for the tissue box.

* * *

Halle woke up in her own bed. No Matt in sight. The lights were off and she reached to turn one on. Her face felt puffy and she was sure her eyes were red. As her fingers touched the switch, she felt paper and tape. Turning on the light, she took it off and read it.

_Matt's not my real name_.

She read over it again.

_'"Is Matt your real name? It sounds to real to be a nickname,"' _She had asked that in her fit of tears as he was putting her in her bed. She didn't know where she had found the time to ask. He at least cared enough to put her in her bed where it was comfortable instead of somewhere like the couch. At least now she wouldn't be sore...

She got out of bed and stared at the front door.

He'd closed it behind himself.

* * *

Me: Reviews and thoughts would be appreciated on this one.


End file.
